a fire in the woods
by legionwaraus
Summary: when some comes with a mission to destroy Ooo will he do it or will he not follow his orders this story is based off some dreams im having weird right? it has an OC in it which is named dex all the chapters are up and im going to right a sequel R&R i do not own adventure time except dex
1. discovery

Chapter 1

Finn the human woke from his sleep he went down to get some breakfast

"Hey Jake what's happening?"said Finn with a slight yawn

"Nothing much brother how did you sleep?" said Jake

"Good." Finn said well eating a piece of bacon

5 minutes later the phone started to ring Finn got up to answer it

"ill get it, oh hey PB what's happening, Oh ok I will be down there in a sec!"Finn said all pumped up with energy

"Jake im going to PB's lab for awhile." Finn shouted

"Ok." Jake said unaware of what was happening

Finn ran quite a long way to get to the candy kingdom, when he got to the candy kingdom the banana guards are in their usual

spots.

Finn got up to PB's lab

"hey PB." Finn said with his usual ton

"Oh hi Finn."princess Bubblegum turned around greeting him with a smile

"So what was it that you wanted me so importantly?"Finn said

"Oh yeah come over here" Bubblegum stands behind a sheat of cloth

"what's this princess?" Finn asked carelessly

"well that thing here is not an objected but indeed a person. A human just like you!"said the princess

"MATHMATICAL! Where did you find him?"asked Finn

"Well I was looking out of my room when I saw something fall in the woods so I went to investigate, to my surprise it was this, he had sufferedserious damage so I picked him up and came here and he has been sleeping every since." said the princess.


	2. awake

Chapter 2

"FINN, FINN WHERE ARE YOU" calling princess Bubblegum from her tower

"Princess you called what is it!"said Finn well huffing and puffing

"The thing I showed you it's awake he said it's name is Dex do you want me to so you him?"said the princess

"OH GLOB YES!"Finn exclaims

"Follow me silly" Bubblegum lets out a bit of excitement

FOV changes now I will put my self as Dex

"Hello Dex?" Finn says followed by bubblegum

"Hi" I said unsure of the boy's voice

"who are you" I follow shortly of what I just said

"Im Finn nice to meet you" Finn said trying to sound tough

I was just sitting in a corner well talking to those two, I remembered something I looked at my hands they had symbols on them the symbols together said something In ancient tongue I could just pronounce it "çófét"

"Dex was that you" both Finn and bubblegum said it at the same time

the room lit up with a finery ablaze where Dex was sitting he was engulfed with flame

emerging from the light Dex was on fire he had complete control of it he was amazed at the sight,

"DEX? Your on fire! Peppermint butler get some wat-"

I had covered her mouth just in time

Finn took a swing at me his sword phased though me

"WHAT?" Finn said quietly

"SHHH!" I replied to Finn

I let go of the Princess I said ëýúçá

to get back to my human state

Finn and princess Bubblegum just looked at me

I got scared so I ran from them I could hear then calling to me to come back but I didn't turn to them I just kept running and running

until I found a tree fort so I decided to go in side I sat at the door panting for air I heard another voice from up stairs it was asking Finn is that you? I sat there, I said the enhanced word, the voice still asking about Finn, I climbed up the latter it was a small yellow dog with a controller in it's hand I walked up to it ant starring at it the dog saw a flame and freaked out it started screaming at me I got scared again and ran out side the fort house thing I saw Finn and that princess running towards the tree fort I decided to stay where I was to face them. I heard the door open the dog was with a fire extinguisher he sprayed me with it I felt alot of pain before the pain got to great I quickly said ëýúçá

Finn and that princess came as all the fuel in the extinguisher ran out the princess yelled at Jake, Jake just made a sound and went in side the princess came up to me asking why I ran off I told them a I was scared after all this happened the princess asked me something she said if I was willing to have a tour of the candy kingdom I said ok she took me around the kingdom showing me around and saying I would have to live here I just looked at her and frowned she asked what was wrong I told her "why would I be living here" she smiled and said "because you have no home you will be sleeping in the castle until we can figure out a few more things about." I nodded she took me inside the castle and showed me where I will be sleeping for the time I asked her what was sleep she just looked and gave me a speech about what it was so I tried what she said and I dozed off


	3. know the place

Chapter 3

I woke up with a small peppermint looking at me I asked him something that he did not answer but he told me something he said "Master Dex get up you are needed by the princess she is in her lab I will show you where it is come on get up"

I just did what he said and got up I got used to the flame form so I went to her in that she told me get go to my human form for some experiments she took some blood fascinated by it she looked at it though a micro scope to see little molecules of flame in my blood stream she asked how did I get this power I told her the story of I got it

(story begins)

"well I got it from a curse I was walking around a tree stump to her a girl playing with some flowers I walked over to her she was on fire I said hi to her then she attacked me I blacked out to find when I woke up that she was carving something in to my hands she put some of her flame in to the marks which are the symbols on my hands she told me how to pronounce it and when I did this happened"

"but how do you know to turn back" asked the princess

"I had to figure that out my self, but yeah that's how I got these" I showed her my hands for some reason when I held my hands up to show her the symbols started glowing which was odd and my hands turned into flame I said the word to calm the flames and go back to my hands she had more tests for me I asked why and she just answered "for science" when it was over she asked me some question on where I was before I came down to here I told her I cant remember she frowned a little "why does that disappoint you?" I asked her she said something under her breath  
"princess is there something your not telling me about myself that you know" I asked with anger in my voice "No" she said

"TELL ME" I yelled at her

she saw that im not very stable 'is it because he has fire in his blood stream making him unstable' she thought it over and confirmed that's its the fire

"listen Dex go lay down and I will talk to you then"

"Ok" I said with some annoyance in my voice

as I left the room she said "what am I going to do to him he is like flame princess" as she Finished I entered the room again asking her "that im just like flame princess?" she told me about her being unstable I just let with anger when I entered my room I sat there looking at the ceiling she came in asking if I would go see Finn and Jake I paused for a bit and asked "does that yellow dog have another fire extinguisher on him?" the princess just laughed she showed me the way to the house and I went I knocked on the door and a small robotic machine opened it I asked if Finn or Jake was there he said no but let me in to wait for them I waited and waited and waited until I dozed off when I came to Finn was standing in fount of me I made a quite hello Finn could just hear it he asked me why I was here I told him that the princess told him to go to you and show me around Ooo he agreed and we set off Finn showed me the closest friend to them which was marceline

after that it was off to the ice king we then went back to the tree fort and I told Finn that I have to leave to get back to the candy kingdom he nodded and smiled I left just in time the princess was worrying about me 'I don't know why she is worrying about me for' I thought to my self I go to my bed and went to sleep


	4. the molecules

Chapter 4

I woke up again with the small round man standing in fount on me he told me an another request for the day I could just make out the words at first it sound like go to manrciline I said what he told me again with more depth in his voice go to Marceline

I saw the princess and asked her "why were you worried about me last night?"

she looked at me and frowned I asked again still no response I said it a third and final tall with at lest enough anger in my voice without becoming 'unstable' she sat me down saying "when I took your blood Dex the fire molecules were taking over you other molecules, that's why when you showed me you hands they started to get engulfed by you flame, I'm afraid that if this keeps happening your human aspects will disappear."

"what are you getting at princess?" I said

"if you molecules get taking over by your flame molecules you wont be able to go back to your human form it will be destroyed" the princess said with a tear forming in her eye

"why do you care for me so much?" I asked with a quite voice so no one will hear

"I just do, your the second human to live in Ooo it would be a shame if your human body will die" the princess said with more tears in her eyes

after awhile she started crying I asked her "I was just kept alive for science"

she didn't answer I gave her a hug and left not to be seen again for 3 months I camped by the sea eating baked beans I saw this figure of purple with lumps looking at me yelling at me for taking 'her beans' I threw her another can she grabbed it with haste and left thanking me I decided to go back to the candy kingdom after the 3 months

when I got back to the candy kingdom Finn and Jake were helping with some decorations I went behind Jake well I was burning and I put my hand on his shoulder he flipped out he was running left and right I looked at Finn with a smirk on my face finn just laughed after Jake stopped freaking out he came up to me saying "the heck man you set my buns on fire" I walked up to the princess and hugged her she returned the hug back

she turned to me and said "No I didn't keep you alive for science"

I looked at her with a smile.

I returned sleeping in the castle I got up before anyone else did including peppermint butler I sat in the main room looking at the decorations the butler saw me sitting in the main room he just turned around and went to wake the other candy staff then the princess the princess came up to me and sat with me when I wasn't looking at the decorations I was looking at the sun rise

I turned to her asking "what the decorations were for"

she said it was for me I was confused I asked how and why

she started saying "lumpy space princess saw you packing up your spot and leaving a trail of baked bean cans so you would remember the spot, she ran into the castle yelling that your coming back so we did this for use you came back one day earlier then we know of and so this is for you we will celebrate your return in one hour you have until then to get ready I will get peppermint butler to get you some cloths"

"but I like my cloths" I said with haste

"your not wearing those to the welcome back party" said the princess

"I've only been away for 3 months besides I'm 18 now" I tried to say the last part quietly but she heard it

"your as old as me Dex" the princess said with joy

"I'll see you at my return/birthday party" I hugged her and left


	5. boyfriend?

Chapter 5

I went to finn's house asking if he was going to the party he smiled and said yes I told him that I am now 18 he was speechless

seeing that a human is older then him

he asked me if I could tell him where I can from unknowing that the princess asked finn to ask that very question I told finn that "I got picked up by a vampire and it was flying me somewhere I managed to get out of the grip and I fell to the ground that's when the princess found me"

"Oh ok" finn said hoping to get more information out of me

finn ran out of the tree fort to go tell the information to the princess

I was left with Jake who was a bit suspicious of me still

I asked the little small robot if he had any games he put on a game called guardians of sunshine jake was mocking me that I would not pass sleepy sam I proved him wrong jake sat there sulking at me saying "beemo why would you tell him the combo"

"Jake I didn't he figured it out himself" said beemo with his robotic voice

"hey I have to go its time for the party you coming Jake?"

"yeah i'm coming" said jake still sulking

"im going to get a head start see you there" I said to jake

when I got to the party finn and princess bubblegum where waiting for me so they can introduce me to the crowed after they introduced me I went to go get a drink I got stopped by a strange question by princess bubblegum "will you be my boyfriend"

I got stopped by this question I just said yes she came up to me and gave me a kiss finn saw this and he came up to me to ask

"what was that about?"

"I think I am now the princesses boyfriend." I told him

he looked at me and frowned

"whats wrong finn?"

"its just I have tried being the princesses boyfriend and she always turned me down."he said with a frown

"Oh im sorry finn she asked me." I told him

"hey finn you want to prank jake?" I asked all joyful

he popped up saying sure

"ill be with you in a second I need to talk to princess bubblegum"

I walked over to my new girlfriend asking her "why do you pick me and not finn?"

"because finn is younger then me."replied the princess

"yes but finn keeps trying and you turn him down, but I show up go missing for 3 months then you ask me!" I began becoming unstable so I left I was sitting on the steps out side the main hall princess came up to me saying something I couldn't understand she sat next to me hugging me I returned the hug I kissed her on the lips and I went to bed, forgetting to prank jake I get up got to finn gave him a pie so he can false prank jake so I can prank him

we pranked him so hardcore so again I went to bed


	6. Rage,happiness,anger,sorrow and saddness

Chapter 6

"what do you want with me?" I asked

"Dex we sent you here for one thing destroying Ooo, you know that!"said several voices at once

"No I wont do that!" I yelled at them my fire came on with out me saying the word I threw several fireballs at them the fireballs did nothing it just hit them and disappeared

"Dex you know you cant do that its against the pact," the voices said I started throwing fireballs everywhere fires started everywhere in the trees the innocent animals running for their lives the fire kept spreading I tried stopping it but I could do nothing

"you were not chosen to save things you were chosen to destroy things" said one of the voices stating what I was meant to do

the other voices agreed with him

"NO I WONT DO IT I JUST CANT I HAVE FRIENDS HERE!"I shouted

the voices said something that imprisoned me in ice

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I shouted

I quickly jumped up I was in the candy hospital surrounded by doctors,

Finn, Jake, Marceline and princess bubblegum where standing beside the bed I was on I was asked multiple question the one that was the most who were the people that I was talking to in my dream "how to do you know about the people?"

"you were talking in your dream" the princess said

"I will tell you were im from, what im meant to be doing here" I said with some what of saddence in my voice

"Ok tell us Dex" everyone said

"im not from here what I told finn was a lie, I was sent by 8 people im one of the 8 we all get assigned a task I got assigned to here to destroy Ooo but on the way here I got knocked out and then your princess found me in the woods so I decided to not go on with the mission but now I remembered everything and im afraid that what I have dreamed will come true, what I need you to do is have one of you watch me everyday so this will never come true, ok so there are 4 of you who wants to watch me the most?"I said as Finishing the story

"ill take the most watches" bubblegum said

"me and jake will watch you after PB" said Finn

"ill watch you after the other two" said Marceline

"well im going to go back to sleep" I said well yawning

4 hours later

"Dex? Wake up Dex,"said I soft voice coming from beside me

"what?"I said

"come on" the voice got louder

"ok,"I said I got up seeing princess bubblegum sitting next to me

"so what do you want to hun?" said the soft voice

"I don't know what do you want to do?"I said

"I know what we can do!"I said with haste

"what?" said princess bubblegum with joy

"we can go watch some movies with Finn and jake!"

"ok lets go"

we started walking to the tree fort I was talking to the princess when I had a pain with every step every time I would take a step the pain would get really painful the got to much to bear and I passed out I had the same dream again everything was the same except it was lighter I could see someone that wasn't one of them it looked like Jake

when I woke up I was in the tree fort

I told them about the dream again and that Jake was in it they were amazed at what I told them I got up and went outside leaving them

they were calling me I said çófét the more the molecules took over the more mutations I would get I grew a pair of wings and I flew off to the spot I kept having the dream at I sat at the small pond sitting there hearing the voices in my head screaming at me I kept yelling at them to stop but they just got louder and louder and louder I could hear them calling for me to destroy the kingdom I got up setting fire to the trees I tried stopping but I got to angry I set fire to more trees I felt something in my back finn had put his sword in to my back their was no blood just pain I just kept going no matter how much pain I would feel I got to the candy kingdom when I stepped foot in the kingdom I felt my hands and feet freeze I started yelling, a pair of pink soft hands came and covered my mouth she made me say ëýúçá which only returned my head back to my own

"WE HAVE TO GET HIM STABULISED" yelling bubblegum well starting to cry

"Finn there is a needle in my lab go and get it fast" yelled bubblegum

"ok princess" said finn

finn ran and got the needle he ran back outside and gave it to bubblegum she injected me with the needle the flame started to go down

"tha-thanks...f-for...be-being...my...fri-friends" I said with my last breath and I past out

3 months later

I woke up in the hospital staring at the ceiling I got up to go say hi to everyone I went to the princess first she was in her lab I knocked on the door

"come in" she yelled

I opened the door

"hello bubblegum," I said all happy

she turned around recognising my voice "hello" she said

she ran up to me giving me a big hug and a kiss I shoved her away "I cant be with you, no matter how hard you try and kept me safe, you have seen me when I get to overwhelmed, scared and angry, I have to go back to where I came from and deal with my own punishment, im sorry" I said trying to hold back the saddence

bubblegum just stared at me she started crying I walked up and gave her an everlasting hug and left

but I didn't go out of the castle I went to my room and sat down shouting at my self "WHY, WHY DO I HAVE TO BE AN ABOMINATION WHY WAS I MADE LIKE THIS WHY, FUCK! I CANT TAKE THIS ANYMORE I JUST CANT..." I said with anger in my voice "I might and well end my life" saying it in sorrow

I grabbed the sword that was on the rack I positioned it just at my heart when the door swung open it was finn, jake, bubblegum and marceline they saw what I was doing

Finn lunged trying to grab the sword but he missed he ended up rolling in to the wall

Marceline tried grabbing the sword as well but failed

Jake stretched his hands to grab the sword he grabbed the sword but with all his might and strength he couldn't pull the sword away

I was all ready in motion by the time the sword was in my body fire was all around me, trying to protect me little droplets of blood where coming out

I smiled to my self for once I was really happy not to inflicted pain on anyone but me I got up and started walking to the small pond I layed down still smiling with happiness I told my self "Its all for Ooo no matter how much it hurts I have saved Ooo" my eyes started closing all I could see was images of colour Gray, blue, yellow and pink my eyes finally closed

**-THE END- **or is it?

**Nah im going to write a sequel **


End file.
